The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to an electrical socket of the type having a revolving safety device to ensure an uninterrupted power supply and to prevent the children from being electrocuted accidentally.
The ubiquitous conventional sockets, though in use for nearly one hundred years, have shortcomings described below.
1. Most wall sockets are located at lower portion of the wall, permitting easy access to the children who might playfully insert something of conductive nature into the plug receptacles of the sockets, resulting in an accidental electrocution of the children.
2. The socket and the plug can become disengaged easily and accidentally, causing the interruption of the power supply and the obstruction of normal operation of office equipments such as computers.
3. As a result of a prolonged usage of the socket, the flexible conductive member installed inside the receptacle to serve as a fastening device is susceptible to fatigue, resulting in a poor contact between the receptacle and the plug.
The present invention is intended to overcome the problems mentioned above.